A Future
by Grace4Star
Summary: Oneshot of Wessa. Will almost commits suicide, but Tessa stops him.


Will Herondale sat on the edge of his bed in the room that had been his room for 5 years at the London Institute. The only light in the pale room came from the dimness of the witch light. There was a small window though — but the weather was dreadful, thunderstorms thrashing in the distance, pelting with rain, the sky all dull and grey. That was not new weather for London, though. The weather was always depressing — which only made life worse.

"I am sorry," Will said quietly, and he meant it. All the memories of the past five years at the Institute came rushing back to him: the tears running down his cheeks as he appeared soaked and wet as ever at the steps of the Institute at the age of 12. Charlotte, with her kindness, sitting at the dining table announcing problems with the Consul. Henry, with his crazy inventions, especially the time he set himself on fire doing it. And even Jessamine — although her rudeness was quite unsettling, at times she could be friendly. Her dolls. Gideon was there too, even though he did not know much of him. Even Gabriel. Sophie, trying awfully hard to get him to drink holy water the night he had got bitten by a vampire.

And his family. He remembered the Pyxis in his father's office — the thing that had destroyed his life for five years. His father and mother with their smiles, and Ella, fearless as anything protecting him from the demon. And lastly, Cecily, her bright blue eyes dancing in the moonlight as she jumped on the Lightwood worm's back.

And Jem. Jem, with his violin. Playing softly with kindness and love, and the moment Will reached out to touch him, and he was as cold as ever. Dead. The first time he met his parabatai in the training room, and their ritual ceremony.

And lastly, Tessa flashed across his vision. God, she was beautiful, her dark brown curls falling softly over her shoulders. He loved her, and yet he couldn't have her because Jem had died, and that would only make it seem as he was grateful that his best friend died. The moment she hit him over the head with that jug, the first time he had kissed her, and the touch of her soft hand on his.

No. He couldn't think like that. It was time, and he knew it.

Tessa was his last thought as he moved to take the pill shaking softly in his hands, and—

The rigid door flew open, causing Will to almost drop the glass. He could make out the silhouette of the girl he loved standing there, a look of disgust planted on her face. She was beautiful, even with her expression as of now.

"Tess," he started. "Tess, I can explain—"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted, in a fit of pure rage.

Will was shocked, staring at her frozen. He had never seen Tessa like this, in pure madness. She was usually so calm.

Her lower lip trembled, and her eyes shone with tears. Oh, how, he really wanted to touch her. "I lost Jem, and that was hard enough. I cannot lose you too."

"Tess, I—"

"You what?"

He struggled with his words, which was a surprise even for him. He had always been amazing with words.

"I just... Jem is gone. There is nothing left for me to live for."

"Nothing?" whimpered Tessa. She took a step toward him. "What about me? You said you loved me."

He swallowed, and yet did not lower the pill. His hand was now trembling. "Jem is gone, and we cannot... and you do not love me—"

"Do not love you?" Tessa gave a short laugh, Will still looking at her in disbelief. "Will, I loved you. I loved you from the moment I hit you over the head with that jug. I loved you in the drawing room. I love you now. I love you still. I lied to you in the drawing room because I did not... it would make it hard with Jem. But I love both of you as equally as one another, and I have lied to you all this time. I can tell you one thing, and one thing only." She paused. "Jem never knew, but I can tell you, he would want to see us happy. He ought to. It would give him joy to see us together. Surely you would know, as his parabatai, Will?"

"So you are saying..."

"I am saying that I want a future for us, together." Tessa's head was bent, and she looked up at him shyly. "That is, if you want it too."

Will did not say anything. Instead he moved forward and in seconds she was in his arms, and he was kissing her, with passion and love and desperate want. He had wanted to do this for so long, and now, finally, it was a reality. She smelt like Tessa — and just Tessa, the girl Wll fell in love with at the Dark House.

They stayed like that — the boy with the blue eyes and the girl with the curly, dark brown hair, for the angel knows how long, with nothing to worry about for a long time. Forever.


End file.
